Fallen Heart
by Pinkuro
Summary: Quando tudo de ruim parece acontecer, apenas esperamos que melhore, do jeito que for.... YAOI e ONESHOT


**Fallen Heart**

**Por Kaina Hingdou**

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

Eu me sentia perdido, destroçado.Meu mundo havia caído, Yuki havia terminado comigo...

Eu o amava tanto, sempre achei que ele também me amava, pelo menos um pouco, apesar de nunca demonstrar.

Felizmente, logo abri meus olhos...

...Yuki nunca me amou me amou na verdade...

FLASH BACK

Foi num dia nublado, eu estava passando pela cidade, entediado já que não tinha nada que fazer, não tinha ensaio da banda...

Foi passeando pelo parque que eu o vi...

Estava com outra pessoa, um homem na verdade, estavam se beijando, se abraçando, sentados num banco do parque, se separaram, tomaram ar, e Yuki começou a beija-lo novamente, um beijo apaixonado, cheio de amor, um que ele nunca havia me dado igual.

Nem fiquei para ver como ele era, eu saí correndo de lá antes de me verem também.

_Tempos depois..._

Todos estavam tão ocupados trabalhando, cuidando de suas vidas que não me deram muita atenção, quer dizer, tentaram me ajudar, um pouco, mas eu não quis, me isolei, afastei-me deles totalmente.

Mergulhei num outro mundo, por muito tempo, até tinha nome: CASA...

Nunca saía de casa, pedindo comida e outras necessidades por telefone ou internet ou telefone, permaneci num mundo próprio, cada vez me sentido pior, mas ninguém me podia fazer mais mal, ninguém além de mim fazia parte dele...

Estava pálido, com olheiras, me sentia fraco. Mas eu não me importava, não me importava com nada na verdade, por mim eu podia morrer e não tava nem aí, até torcia para isso. Afinal não estava com um Yuki, ele não me amava, assim, não sentia vontade de viver, nem queria sentir vontade mesmo...

Um dia Hiro foi me visitar e viu como estava, ficou preocupado, eu disse que estava bem, mas ele não acreditou, então me levou no médico, naquele mesmo dia ainda.

Pedi a Hiro que ele esperasse do lado de fora, afinal não ia fugir, ele sabia disso, depois eu contava o que deu, ele aceitou, e em seguida comecei com os exames.

Depois dos testes o médico pediu para voltar outro dia, quando tudo estivesse pronto. Assim eu fiz, porém, e voltei depois do que soube, preferia nunca ter ido lá, minha vida estava acabada...

_Dia Seguinte... _

-Shuichi, tenho infelizmente uma notícia ruim para te dar...-Só essas palavras já me gelaram.

-Hai...-Estava apreensivo, me pedi para ele continuar mesmo assim...

-Bem, pelo que deu os resultados, está com anemia e subnutrido... Mas... pelo seu exame sangue... deu para perceber que...-Fechei meus olhos com força, epsrando o pior –Você... é HIV positivo... tem AIDS...

Fiquei pasmo com isso, tinha apenas feito sexo com UMA pessoa em toda minha vida, Yuki, e ele pega AIDS e me passa? Se já não bastasse ele me trair, partir meu coração, ainda tinha que me fazer isso? Por que? Por que ele sempre tem que me machucar tanto?

Comecei a chorar, chorei, e chorei ainda mais, quando as lágrimas secaram, lavei meu rosto, saí do consultório, e disse a Hiro, que me esperava do lado de fora, que estava bem, só com um pouco de desnutrição...

Eu fui comprar uns remédios que me receitaram, minha vida havia mudado de novo, agora saí de casa, mas nem sempre isso é uma boa coisa...

_Tempos Depois... _

Sexo, drogas, balada... 3 palavras que definiam meu mundo, não queria nada além de coisas que me fizessem esquecer da minha horrível existência arruinada e sem nenhum propósito...

Nessas aventuras, devo ter namorado uns 10 homens e mulheres, e é claro, quando digo "ter namorado" quero dizer "ter transado", mas tanto faz, é tão divertido, além disso o que importa? Nenhum dele sabia que eu tinha AIDS mesmo, assim não podiam ficar chateados, afinal com podem ficar chateados com algo que não sabem?

Eu podia sentir, estava caindo cada vez mais fundo, descendo mais a mais no buraco que Yuki avia começado para mim, e eu resolvi continuar, voluntariamente...

Todas as noites eu ia dançar, tomava muitos coquetéis misturados com ecstasy e outras coisas como cocaína, essas duas era minhas preferidas, depois... descobri mais e todas elas viraram minhas preferidas...

Virava a noite dançando, menos claro, em algumas noites quando percebia alguém interessado em mim, daí eu ia até a pessoa, podia ser tanto homens quanto mulheres, para mim é tudo igual. Passava o resto da noite com a pessoa, dizia que no dia seguinte ia ligar para esse alguém, nunca ligava, nunca mais falava, nunca mais via essa pessoa. Cada noite tinha alguém a ser escolhido...

_Num outro dia..._

-Mais um pouco?- Ela me perguntou, me estendendo uma seringa que acabara de utilizar.

-Claro... sempre...-Respondi, pegando a seringa dela e a enchendo de novo, em seguida enfiando-a no meu braço.

Heroína.

É tão boa a sensação que ela me passa...

Depois que usei, entendia seringa que acabar de usar para a pessoa ao meu lado oposto da mulher que havia me entregado. A seringa estava suja, cheia de sangue fresco, não só do meu, mas também de tantas outras pessoas que usara antes de mim.

Provavelmente já havia encontrado o fundo do buraco que estava escavando , havia caído no chão duro e com espinhos, e apreciava isso... a sensação era ótima...

Lembro que naquela noite tinha relido a notícia que a minha antiga banda havia morrido num acidente de automóvel, enquanto eles vinham me procurar, provavelmente estavam preocupados comigo, não entendia por que, eu estava bem, melhor não podia estar. Havia 7 meses que haviam morrido, lembro que íamos ter que ir para uma nova turnê. Não sei porque guardei o jornal que dava essa notícia. Talvez tenha feito porque era minha última lembrança deles, e também, para recordar o valor de uma escolha.

"Se mudar um grão de arroz numa montanha feita disso, ela pode desabar toda em cima de você. Assim, como uma pequena coisa diferente pode mudar sua vida para sempre. Lembre-se disso. A vida é feita de escolhas de escolhas, por isso você deve cuidar para fazer as certas, cada uma tem suas conseqüências lembre-se de ver e refletir muito cada vez quais são cada uma delas antes de decidir algo em sua vida."

Era o que minha me dizia, por alguma razão, aquilo estava martelado em minha cabeça.

Teve uma noite que acabava de ingerir monte e montes de cocaína. Estava andando pela rua, mal conseguia manter-me em pé. Assim, apoiei-me numa parede de um prédio. E ainda com as cotas nela, escorreguei até sentar no chão. A cocaína estava dominando minha mente, a sensação era ótima, tão boa... queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

Minha vista estava nublando-se, mas mesmo assim conseguir ver uma silhueta se aproximando de mim. Vendo-me, esse ser se agachou até ficar na altura em eu estava.

Percebi que abraçava algo, não sabia o que, não conseguia distinguir.

Mostrava preocupação e tristeza enquanto eu estava com toda aquela alegria e excitação que a coca trazia ao meu corpo, minha vista se apagava cada vez mais. Mas consegui ouvir uma pergunta vinco da pessoa a minha frente.

-Não vamos mais cantar juntos? T.T

-Então fechei meus olhos, ficando inconsciente.

FLASH BACK'S END

Não sei bem o que houve, mas depois daquilo naquela noite estou acordando. Percorro os olhos pelo lugar onde estou. Num hospital, eca, cheia de coisas brancas, todo limpo, higienizado, que nojo...

-Shuichi BUA!- Não tinha o visto ali, é o Ryuichi Sakuma, com o Kumagoro nos braços –Não mais cantar juntos! – E Chorando...

Ele está debruçado sobre minha canela chorando, desculpe, remusgando, algo que não entendia.

-Pare de chorar, que saco, isso é a única coisa que você sabe fazer?- Pergunto irritado.

-BOBO!-Me grita, em seguida saindo do meu quarto no hospital, ainda chorando.

Virei para o lado oposto da porta, o da janela. Irritado.

-Então como sente-se hoje? Depois de dormir durante 2 dias seguidos?-Perguntou alguém, deduzo que é o meu médico responsável.

-Você é o médico, diga você...-Respondo, sem olha-lo.

-Jovem...- Suspirou – Eu sei que você tem AIDS,li em sua ficha médica, e eu sinto, alguém tão jovem... –Ele fez uma pausa depois de fingir estar com grande pena de mim –Mas... você não está tomando os remédios receitados para você não é?

-Bem...

-E também acaba d ter uma overdose. Tiramos toneladas de substancias tóxicas de seu organismo.

-E...- Não estou nem aí pra ele.

-E isso pode ser perigoso, da próxima vez pode não ter tanta sorte. Pode MORRER!- Diz, ao ouvir isso me irritei.

-Tomara que isso aconteça então!- Digo virando minha cabeça para ver o médico -Minha vida é horrível desde que soube daquilo só tem piorado! Acha que não sei de que isso me matará? Acha que eu não quero isso? Acha que não faço isso para que isso aconteça?

-Jovem...-Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou –Parece que seu caso é mais sério do que pensei... Bem, já providencio isso, mas antes tome seus remédios...- Diz enfiando os remédios em minha boca e me fez beber água para que eles descessem. Eram umas 3 ou 4 pílulas.

O médico então fio embora.

Ao ver as portas se fechando meus olhos fizeram o mesmo. Deve ter me dado um tranqüilizante numa daquelas pílulas...

Acordei no meio daquela mesma noite, as luzes estão apagadas, estou sozinho...

Levanto-me da cama e de fininho saio do quarto depois de tirar as agulhas que enfiaram no meu braço, uma de soro, e outra de sangue.

Cambaleante, chego até a porta, ninguém me vê, tenho muito cuidado para que isso não aconteça.

Chego até a rua, está chovendo. Não é tão forte, assim como não é tão fraca.

Tem um Baco alguns metros depois da saída do hospital, alguém está sentado nele. Sei que é essa pessoa, ando até ela.

-Ryuichi... o que faz aqui uma hora dessas? –Percebo seus olhos estão vermelhos, andou chorando concerteza. Nesse momento, soluçava.

-SHUICHI! –Ele começou a chorar de novo quando me viu.

Dou um suspiro e sento ao lado dele.

-P-Porque?-Me pergunta com seus olhos cristalizados.

-É mais complicado do que pensa...-Suspiro – Primeiro Yuki, que me machuca muito, depois, perco minha saúde, e depois, perco meus amigos... não faz idéia do quanto isso dói... só quero que isso passe... do que jeito der...- Sinto que teimosas lágrimas querem sair de meus olhos. As limpei com a mão.

-Õ.Ô?- Parece confuso.

-Mas acho que o pior foi saber que além de ter partido meu coração, havia manchado meu corpo para sempre...- Sinto uma lágrima sair de meu olho direito, relembrar me dói muito –Yuki me infectou com AIDS...-Não agüento e começo a chorar.

Sinto a chuva bater em mim, como se me castigando por tudo que fiz a mim mesmo, não sei, mas me sinto mais confuso que nunca... o que devo fazer? Sinto vontade de me drogar...

-Quem vai amar alguém como eu? Como acha que me sinto sendo uma bomba biológica ambulante? É demais pra mim, assim como para qualquer pessoa!- Soluçando, sinto Ryuichi se aproximar de mim.

-Kimi o ai shiteru, Shindou-Chan... – Me diz em seguida me beijando, fico surpreso com isso –Ai Shiteru...- Repete enquanto olha em meus olhos. Sua expressão me diz tudo que quer me falar.

-Mas... eu... tenho... –Me beija de novo, me impedindo de continuar, esse beijo é muito mais apaixonado que antes, quando percebo, estou o correspondendo.

-Sakuma-chan... –Dou um sorriso triste e lhe abraço, colocando minha cabeça em em seu ombro, choro até toda minha dúvida e tristeza passar. –Gomem nasai, por tudo...

-Entendi, saber que alguém pode me amar, e me ama e que não se importa com as coisas que me preocupa já me faz ver a verdade, ver a escolha que fiz e perceber as conseqüências que fiz acontecer.

-Kumagoro te perdoa também...- diz no abraço, estou parando de chorar, soluçando.

-Você me ajuda a melhorar dessa, Sakuma-Chan? –Pergunto me separando do abraço.

-Cantar juntos de novo hai?- Diz me mostrando um dedinho.

-Hai! –Sorrio, coloco meu dedinho no dele, esse é um pacto. Uma promessa. Um juramento –Cantar juntos de novo!

- :D então vamos caminhar um pouco?

-Hai!- Nos levantamos, caminhando pela noite.

-Ryuichi?-Estamos andando de mãos dadas.

-Hai?- Me olha.

-Kimi o Ai Shiteru, também... –Ele me sorri, muito feliz, pula até mim e me beija, o correspondo na hora, sem nenhuma dúvida, aquele beijo é o mais apaixonado que já dei em toda minha vida.

Percebo então, a chuva não está me castigando. Está me purificando. E me preparando para uma nova vida, ela mudará de novo, mas dessa vez para melhor, ao lado de meu querido Ryuichi.

A chuva então se transforma num chuvisco quando nos separamos, damos um sorriso e nos beijamos de novo, é assim que será de agora em diante...

**Owari! **

* * *

**Notas de Kaina: **Eu não sei de onde essa fic saiu, sinceramente, veio de repente em minha mente e resolvi faze-la! Eu sei que ta meio nonsense, mas mesmo assim gostei dela! Planejo até uma seqüência em breve:D Por favor, me mandem reviews e digam o que acharam dela por favor! 

**!BJOS!**


End file.
